eternalcrusadefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Orks
"WAAAGH!" (most common ork battle cry) It may not matter to the countless victims of The Green Tide throughout the universe, but each Ork is a member of a tribe and then one of several distinct Ork cultures known as Clans. The Evil Sunz love speed above all else, while Bad Moons equip themselves with the shiniest gear and Deathskulls are experts at looting and bashing weapons together. Goff are the most brutal, preferring to fight up close and personal.Blood Axes are experts of infiltration and will offer their services to the best bidder, until they will turn against him as well. While chaotic and frequently disorganized, members of different Clans sometimes put their differences aside to fight for the glory of the Orkoid species in the galaxy’s greatest conflicts." Evil Sunz, Bad Moons, Deathskulls, Goff, and the Blood Axes 'are the Clans currently present on the planet. '"I rekon these puny humies are just soft gits 'oo need a gud stomping..." (Warboss Skarblitz, upon entering Arkhona's orbit) Player Classes The following classes are available in the game. They all have a veteran version that have 1400 EP instead of 1000, a unique appearance and, a such class can only be used once by battle. Slugga Boy: Boyz are the rank and file of an Ork army. Orks are tough, determined fighters who fall upon the enemy in great tides of howling violence. Generally armed with the heavy, solid-shot, slugga and brutal, edged choppas, they blow great gouges from the enemy before hacking them apart (Source). Shoota Boy: while most orkz prefer the thrill of brutal and bloody close combat fighting, some boys can't deny the joy of unleashing a heavy volume of fire (commonly referred to as Dakka) on the enemy positions. This doesn't mean they will try to avoid melee engagements at all, but they will definetely make some noise while charging and potentially doing some damage before the clash. Loota: Ork Meks are responsible for creating the most destructive weapons an Ork can lay his big green hands on. Whether it is the surprisingly sophisticated Burnas or the far louder, shoulder-mounted Deffguns, a Mek is never short of customers (Source). Stormboy: Stormboyz, the shock troops of many successful warbands, dedicate their lives to the time honoured martial disciplines of drilling, marching and hurtling through the air. To this end they go to war strapped to rokkit packs that, when activated propel their wearers forward on great tongues of oily black flame (Source). Painboy: Painboys are at home amongst the blood and horror of the battlefield, eagerly patching up lost limbs, doing a spot of welding on a broken face or furnishing the Warboss with a brand new flame-throwing arm. They learn their craft through a mixture of instinct, trial and error, and the time-honoured principles of ‘Orky know-wotz’ (Source). Hero & Elite Classes The only Hero currently available is the Skaryboy from Rogue Traders' shop. [[Skarboy Kommando|'Skarboy Kommando']]: Ork Kommandos are the most stealthy and cunning orks of all; these are greenskins that delight in creeping up on their enemies from behind and attacking before they are even aware they are there. While some Orks see such tactics as being un-orky, preferring the time-honoured tactic of running straight at the enemy, screaming all the while, kommandos are undeniably effective killers. The best of the best of these sneaky gitz are the Skarboy Kommandos. Big enough and tough enough to push even nobz around, Skarboy Kommandos are experts at leading the boyz into battle from unexpected quarters, infiltrating them behind enemy lines and launching devastating surprise attacks. Vehicles & Transportation These are all the vehicles currently available in game for the Orkz, where their unique feature is all being half-tracks, meaning they're unable to turn on the spot, which is compensated with increased acceleration. An additional flavour feature of the ork vehicles is that the driver, when pressing spacebar, can honk. [[Trukk|'Trukk']]: Trukks are designed to transport mobs of choppa-wielding Boyz into combat as quickly as possible. Each warband and clan will 'kustomise' its trukks to reflect their own predilictions. For example, a Goff vehicle will be functional with a large crew compartment, while the Evil Sunz almost always have turbo-charged engines and a red paint job (Source). Bonecruncha: Its primary armament is a Dethrolla that allows it to smash through enemy infantry formations, but it is also equipped with a series of Autocannons and Big Shootas (Source) Killbursta: The Kill Bursta is an Ork heavy tank designed for urban fighting and siege warfare. The Kill Bursta mounts a huge Kannon capable of destroying bunkers, buildings, or fortified positions with ease. (Source) Music Sources en:Orks